Chris Crane
Under construction. Chris Crane is one of the villains in the Black Buccaneer Tales. Early History Most of his history is found here. Chris was born in 1668 to an African woman and an English admiral. Unfortunately, financial problems led the family to stealing, thus labeling them as pirates. Chris escaped with his siblings with a few family weapons when their parents were killed by the Navy and Black Guard, and only a few of them are still alive. Role Chris first appears in Chapter 3 as a Spanish Lord. After Black Buccaneer escapes from Spain, Chris is given two tasks - Hunt down Black Buccaneer, and retrieve the lost sword he is looking for. He comes across multiple obstacles along with Black, such as the Kraken, Blackbeard, and the EITC. Multiple times he tries to betray Black and his allies, but is forced to work with them again. He and Black escape the clutches of the EITC at some point, and retrieve a map leading to Silver Lake, the resting place of the lost sword. After retrieving the map, Black and Chris rescue their allies from the EITC on Kingshead, and head to Silver Lake. In the process, they team up with Johnny Goldtimbers and several EITC soldiers, who were captured during the attack on Kingshead. At Silver Lake, Chris, who had appeared to have been killed at Kingshead, appeared, and he and the Spanish soldiers betray Black, French Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine, and Johnny. Chris is stabbed by Lawrence multiple times, and appears at the end of the chapter after the credits. He hoped to find Black Buccaneer and retrieve the lost sword, but was forced to return to Spain. Chris was stripped of his rank and exiled from Spain, thus leading into Chapter 4. In Chapter 4, Chris attempts to take over the Caribbean and the world, gathering as many allies as possible. He takes part in multiple fights against Black and his allies, and several possible endings occurred in Chapter 4- One has Chris killing General Hex and throwing him over a cliff on Raven's Cove (as shown). Soon after this fight, Chris and Black duel for a bit before Chris tries to escape, falling into a lava pit in the process. Later on, his grave is raided and he is revived. The second ending ended with Chris and Hex dueling for a moment. As Black is about to kill Chris, Hex reveals his alliance with Chris. After they kill Black (who is revived in 1723 by his allies with unknown methods), Chris turns on Hex, who decapitates him. Chris's remains are retrieved and he is revived by Tia Dalma and her followers. The third ending also shows Hex and Chris teaming up. After Chris fights Hex and Black briefly, Hex turns on the latter, and both Chris and Hex duel Black. After Chris is defeated, Hex tries to reason with Black, who shoots him instead. While Black is distracted, Chris escapes. In the fourth and last ending, Black is chased to an EITC outpost. After the guards are killed by Chris, he shoots Black twice. Some time after this, Black is taken to Tia Dalma's house for an attempted resurrection.